Origins
by ChowHound
Summary: When Mighty Ray shows Sonia a strange card the question of her origins keep popping up in her mind. Where did she come from and who's Kalafina?


Everything was delightful at the Peace, No war festival, which was an honor of the rapidly growing peace betwwen animals and humans.

First sqaud was in the festival. Mysquite Sonia was ending her shift at the kissing booth. She was suprised that Alpha girl got more cusmtors then her, was she really that good looking.

Then Sonia remebered Alpha girl french kissing some of her cusmtors, which made her shudder alittle bit. "See you in two hours" Rosefinch waved at her as she began to apply lip gloss on.

Mysquite Sonia wander thoughout the festival, looking curosiuly at the busy shops and bright little games they had set up everywhere. "Sonia!" a familar voice called out to her. She turned to she Jumpy ghostface and Lin Chung, Jumpy's face was painted in a vareity of colors and Lin Chung had a bunch of cool looking bracelets.

"Hey guys-" she smile, and they smiled back at her"-whatcha doing?"

"Just walking around" Lin Chung answered back. Just then Mighty Ray walked up to the three, in a handsome-looking outfit that actually made him look good and holding a card while confusing looking at it.

"What are you looking at, bannana-brains?" Sonia questioned, seeing the look on his face.

"I don't know, I can't read the langugaue."

Lin Chung took the card from him and tried to desief it himself,but when he got sight of it, he looked just as confused as Mighty Ray.

Jumpy Ghostface saw, but immedailty didn't know, So the job went to Sonia. She took hold of the card, but first looked at the detailing.

The card was simple, plain white rectangle with four small circles near each corner. For some reason she felt like she knew those circles from somewhere, then felt silly about it, there just circles you can see them anywhere.

Sonia then shifted her eyes done to the words, it read:

Tais-toi et arrêter d'être si désagréable

...What does that mean? Mysqutie Sonia shook her head and the three boys groaned. "Well that was a waste of a quarter."

"Where did you get this?" Sonia looked down at the card some more before returning her eyes to him. "I got a this stupid fortune-telling machine thing, it's right next to the glass china shop"

Sonia nodded and handed the card back to Mighty Ray. "Well see you guys later" Sonia quickly said and began to walk off somewhere.

"Where are you going/" Lin Chung asked.

"On a date" Sonia yelled back.

She had lied, Sonia really wanted to check out this fortune-telling machince, only to see what it does and why is it in a different langugae.

Mighty Ray was right, it was just beside the glass china house. From a distance it look calm and clear but when she got closer to it a light cloud of mist inhabitant shifting it to eeire or werid.

The machince was in a glass case with a wooden dummy inside with a indian fortune telling rag wrapped around its head.

"What is thay question?..." the dummy said glowing the space around him in a rainbow of colors, making Sonia flinch.

Sonia began to think, what does she want answered? Was it whether or not the sea brother really liked her? Or if Alpha Girl is a transsexual? Or if Ape trully and Highroller had a previous realtnship that no one knows about?

"The only question I have is what does that card look so familar..."

A bunch of ticking nosies came from the machince, then a card slipped out and the lights shut off. Sonia grabbed the card and read the word:

rappeler

Sonia stared at that word for a mintue then stuffed it in her pocket. She just didn't feeling, well, she wasn't thinking straight. How come she dosen't know what that means, it just felt...imporant...like...like...

She looked over at a clock to see the time. She only had two minutes before her shift started, Sonia decieded to push this stuff to the back oof her mind, and then she went.

Sonia tiredly walked back to her room, she licked her sore and swollen lips as air whushed onto them as she opened the door.

She fell onto the bed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her to the next morning, but it never came. Sonia sat up and rubbed her smooth eyes, previous thoughts raced into her brain and won't leave until she got out the card again.

She looked over it again, the same design as Mighty Ray, but said that word on it:

rappeler

She couldn't stop thinking about it. She laid her head in her pillow and looked up at the ceiling. What could it mean?

Rapier?

Rapper?

Rape?...

...Or _**remember**_? Mysquite Sonia jolted her head up, her pulse had quicked unknowningly. How did she know that? How was she familar with the langugae? Why did it make her think so much.

A hugmous wave of sleep crashed down on her and she felt herself drift off into the abyss.

_**Review if you want more...**_


End file.
